Teenagers in Black
by lovelyanimefantic97
Summary: After the aftermath of the show and the events that followed, Monica and Dj have still kept in touch and he has even surprised her into coming to the prom with her!But,what happens when a few familiar faces and a few new ones send them straight from the prom on a goose chase through will be truly a night to remember.


**A/N: What's up guys!Long time no see!I come to you all with another Monica Total Drama story. But,We're gonna do this prom will have it's twists and turns and laughs!And yes,I will be continuing "The Lie That Binds" (the prequel to this story and to new readers make sure you check that one out to get the background). I will be making changes to "The Lie That Binds"because my style changed a bit. I will be editing on my own and if I have made mistakes kindly point them out. :) The seventh chapter of "The Lie That Binds"will be up by tomorrow since I have to work out a few kinks.*drumroll* And I was finally able to afford my own laptop to write to !make sure you review,favorite,and follow.**

"For real!His girl wasn't complaining was all across her forehead too.I just slapped her on forehead with it and rubbed it-"

Older brothers had to be one of the nastiest things ever invented,I swear to God.

Especially,the "T-mac"in there.

 _Kill me now,please_

My mother leaned over to beat on the wall that was adjacent

"TERENCE HATCHETT!The only thing you better be rubbing across any girl's forehead is the bible!And I'll be damned if you're in here messing around with other people's girlfriends you have another thing coming!I don't care if you are 22,you're still in my-

"OW!Ma,you burnt the side of my neck,"I whined.

Oh how,it probably looked liked burned bacon now.

Mama frowned taking her attention off of preaching to Terence and returned it to me. I could see her inspecting my neck in the scoffed slightly before brushing my hair to the right to conceal the burn.

"Oh girl,you'll be put some Vicks on it if it still hurts before you leave."Mama advised.

 _Really mother?Vicks vapor rub?Come on now!You're a did you get your degree ICDC college?! Did you cheat off Lil Romeo for your final exam?!Think Moth-_

Just as I fantasized about uttering that to my mother,I could also see the imaginary hand knocking me out of the chair and snatching all of the hair out of my head.

"Besides,you're still looking like my princess Monica,"she cooed. She leaned over to kiss my made-up cheek. I smiled looked at the our reflections in the mirror.

Mama's eyes appeared forlorn despite the huge smile she wore. Deep down, I knew she wished Daddy could be here to see me go to the prom.

As I wished.

But,we both knew it wouldn't happen.

Prom.

It was something I dreamed of since back to even middle school. Images of glittery shoes, sparkling limos, handsome guys, and fluttery dresses of all colors danced through my mind from a young age.

I wanted it all and so did my mother for me. She picked up extra shifts to ensure I had the storybook prom of my dreams despite how many times I refused to let her do so.I even offered to pay for it myself for the money I had saved up from working at "Celly Cell's" in that God awful Iphone suit.

But,she wouldn't hear of it.

" _No,not a dime of it is going on that money is for your cheerleading things and AP exams next year that you WILL pass. And You're not gonna argue with me Monica Hatchett."_

That was the end of that discussion.

"What's wrong mona-bug?"

I must have sighed without realizing it.

Fuck.

"Nothing,mama"

She flashed me a knowing look.

"Nothing my butt.I know you're sighing over that Devon Joseph boy ,if I could.I would've brought him right to you,but hun money is tough and what I've heard from his mom,they're having it a bit rough over there too."

I groaned."I know mama.I know you would in a heartbeat.I just can't help,but wish he was here with me.I want him to be at the front door, I want him to lead to the dance floor and twirl me around, I want to be able to kiss me again,and at the end of the night I want him to take my-"

I stopped and hit the brakes on that one. I forgot I was talking to my mom for a second.

"Take your what?"she asked as she pinned my hair up in the back with silver clips that matched my eyeshadow, earrings, and silver heart necklace I always wore.

"Um...take my behind home on time?"I finished lamely.

Come on, I couldn't tell her what I really meant. I was too young to get thrown from a second story window.

"Mmmhmm sure, also Miss Nicole wanted to see you in your dress before you just knew you were going to look like the prettiest angel in Atlanta tonight and I know that boy of yours will have a heart attack when she shows him."

My mother chuckled and grabbed her phone.

How could I forget?My mother and Dj's mother had become civil and even on a friendship level after the whole scandal took light.I would sometimes hear the two gossipping like old friends. on the phone on my mother's rare days off .

Things had sure changed around here. I'm not sure if it was a good thing or a bad thing.

All I knew was that I gained a long distance boyfriend and lost a father. Life was strange that way.

You win some you lose someone. But you live to fight another day. Well,that was what "Pops" from _Friday_ said. I don't know how relevant this would play out to be in my life. I didn't plan on fighting anytime soon.

Weeeeell,that's what I thought before this night truly began.

Have you ever seen a girl fight in black red bottoms,a black bubble dress,silver hoops,and a silver handbag?

I hadn't until tonight.

"Now turn to the left,"My mother instructed as she snapped my photo for the millionth time.

 _Geez,woman can you just give me your keys so I can whip to the prom already?I'm going to get old._

Of course,I didn't say that.

"And make sure you test walk around this room again before you leave,you know how you are in heels.I'm not trying to make a trip to the E.R. on my night off because your clumsy butt tripped down the stairs. I told you not to wear-"

The doorbell frowned and checked the time.

"Now,who in the hell could this be at this time of the hour?"She put her phone out of her pocket.

"I'll be right back Monica,"she told me .She began to walk out of my room.

One of my little brothers,Dante, zoomed out of his room and she caught him by the shoulder.

"Where do you think you're going?"

"To answer the door,"Dante replied.

"Do you know who it is?"

"No,but I -"She cut him off.

"Exactly,so stay your little narrow butt here and I'll answer it."Mama shook her head as she started down the stairs.

"Answering my damn door and not knowing who it is like we live in Decatur or ,if you don't.."she couldn't to rant as she stomped downstairs to open the door.

Dante glanced in my room as if not recognizing me at first.

"You're still ugly!"he said sticking out his tongue after the long silence.

"Well,your breath still smells like shit."I retorted.

"MAMA MONICA SAID MY BREATH SMELLS LIKE THE S WORD,"he reported yelling down the stairs.

Sometimes,I really could punch that kid.

"Both of y'all are gonna be lookin' like the "s word"if y'all bother me one more time,"she threatened from the bottom on the stairs before going to answer the door.


End file.
